Centro en la eternidad
by Mercedes Mejia
Summary: El amor de su vida se ha marchado, ella prometió rehacer su vida ¿Lo logrará?


**¡Bienvenidos! Aquí esta una pequeña historia. **

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la señora Stephenie Meyer; pero la historia si es mía, disfrútenla**

* * *

><p><strong>Centro en la Eternidad<strong>

—Hola Mi Vida. —Estaba en el único lugar donde me sentía un poco más tranquila, frente a mi único amor… el amor de mi vida. — ¿Ya no me recuerdas? —Sonreí tristemente —Pues déjame decirte, que yo no he dejado de pensar en ti, ni un solo momento de mis días. —De mis ojos, empezaron a resbalar las gotas del dolor que tanto tiempo guarde y reprimí; ahora aparecían sin poder evitarlo —No he dejado de pensar en tu sonrisa, en como se marcaban preciosamente cuatro líneas en tu frente cuando te enojabas, en tus ojos verdes tan profundos y sinceros, en mis dedos enredándose en tu cabello —recordé con ternura —en mi sonrojo cada que estabas cerca, en el latido desbocado de mi corazón cada que me rozabas. —Suspire —Mi corazón ya no volvió a latir igual. Mi alma se desdibujo en el mismo instante en el que dijiste adiós; mi sonrisa, hmm créeme, ni una mueca ha vuelto a salir de mis labios.

Me quede ahí, de rodillas, suspirando y llorando inconsolablemente; me abrace a mi misma, buscando algún tipo de consuelo, alucinando con que esos brazos eran los de él.

—Me haces demasiada falta cielo, demasiada. —Se lo confesé, aunque no estaba segura si mis palabras eran escuchadas

Recordé el día en que pasó todo; el día en el que acabo mi vida.

_Flash back_

_Caminábamos tranquilamente por el parque, tomados de la mano contemplándonos, mirando dulcemente el alma dibujada claramente en los ojos del otro._

—_Te amo mi vida. _—_Detuvo nuestro paso de repente, para besarme y abrazarme por la cintura; coloque mis manos en su pecho._

_Era tan placentero estar unida a sus labios y a su cuerpo, solo con rosarlo era como tocar el mismísimo cielo. Pase mi dedo pulgar por el contorno de su boca, apreciando cada curva en ella. Mi mano libre se enredó en su cabello, me gustaba tanto hacerlo; cuando mis dedos se sumergían entre sus hebras cobres, me daba la sensación de estar tocando una nube: suave y cálida._

—_No sabes cuánto más te amo yo. _—_Susurre cerca de su oído, para después depositar un beso en el hueco de su cuello, se estremeció y sonreí por mi logro._

—_Ahí Bella _—soltó una risita nerviosa —_me vuelves loco, no sé cómo soportare hasta nuestra boda. —Concluyo rendido y reí con el._

_Ese, era un pacto que teníamos; podría ser muy anticuado pero queríamos llegar vírgenes hasta el matrimonio. Aunque fuera casi imposible de creer, el hombre más guapo del mundo, del universo —que era ahora mi prometido— aún era puro y casto. Me hacía muy feliz ser yo la primera, así como él, el primero en mi vida._

—_Edward, si solo faltan 16 horas. No hay mucho que esperar. _—Dije de forma graciosa, no quería que notara que también estaba ansiosa porque llegara ese momento, tenia verdadero temor, pero aun así confiaba en él.

—_Me encanta como suena mi nombre en tus labios. —Sonrió dándome un beso corto —Pero aun así, es mucho mi amor, —suspiró y apretó mas su agarre en mi cintura —pero esperaremos; —susurro decidido — aunque claro, podemos adelantar la noche de bodas. Por mí no hay problema. —Su voz se volvió ronca y seductora. Dibujo un rosario de besos a lo largo de mi cuello, pasando por mi mandíbula hasta llegar a mi boca, mientras sentía como me empujaba y mi espalda estrellaba delicadamente contra una superficie dura que supuse era un árbol. _

_Era increíble como mi cuerpo reaccionaba, se gelatinizaba al instante. No importaba las veces que me besara o me tocara, se rendía como si fuera siempre la primera vez._

—_Mmmm, suena tentadora la propuesta, pero recuerda que esta noche tienes tu despedida de soltero. _—_Le recordé, haciendo un puchero de niña pequeña_

_Era obvio que Emmet su hermano y Jasper su mejor amigo le iba a hacer una fiestecilla, para según ellos "embriagarse y lamentarse por la perdida de su libertad". Bufo antes de contestar_

—_Siempre lo podemos cancelar. Además, las despedidas de soltero son para los que no quieren casarse y yo —succiono con delicadeza mis labios —no espero el día en que finalmente te puedan declarar mía y declararme tuyo. Cuando un sacerdote nos diga que nos pertenecemos por la eternidad. Porque no quiero que la muerte nos separe ¿Oíste? —Me quede sin palabras, en realidad no sabia que mas decir, eso era exactamente lo que yo también deseaba con toda mi alma. Sonreí y lo besé._

—_Nadie nos va a separar. Además, ya soy tuya. —Reí nerviosa —Ve y diviértete, ya tendremos nuestra recompensa. _—_Le guiñe un ojo en forma de complicidad y le besé rápidamente la comisura de los labios. _

_Una ancianita pasó por nuestro lado y soltó suaves risitas al ver como Edward me tenía atrapada contra el enorme tronco. Me sonroje y escondí mi cara en el pecho de Edward. Su pecho era en donde me sentía segura, sentía que estando ahí nada me podía pasar. Después de reír por mi sonrojo beso mi cabeza, para después tomar mi mano y entrelazar nuestros dedos. Caminamos con despreocupación hasta mi casa _

—_Nos vemos mañana, —dijo alegremente _—_te estaré esperando en el altar. Solo prométeme una cosa._

—Lo que quieras cariño.

—_Que llegaras, no me vayas a dejar plantado. —Hizo un puchero muy tierno que me derritió el corazón._

—_No seas tonto, no hay cosa más maravillosa en esta vida para mí que decir ¡SI, ACEPTO!_

_Nos besamos como nunca lo habíamos hecho, un beso profundo, lleno de tantos sentimientos que no sabría describirlos, porque hacían parte de un todo. Me tomo de los muslos para alzarme y darme vueltas como dos adolecentes en medio del patio. Reímos, pero, esta vez era diferente, esta vez todo tenía un deje a despedida. Aun así no le puse mucho cuidado, se lo atribuí a los nervios, que me tenían abrazada y me hacían alucinar cosas que no existían. _

_Apenas su coche desapareció de mi campo visual entre en la casa. Me recosté sobre la puerta y mire la estancia que estaba llena de cajas por todas partes, sonreí. Habíamos acordado —claro que después de discutir un montón— que después de la luna de miel me mudaría con él, a una casa que compró, muy grande para mi gusto, pero alegó que nuestros hijos necesitarían espacio y ante eso, no pude continuar con mi negativa. Además de decirme que quería 6 hijos; me burle diciéndole que parecería conejo, lo que no el causo gracia. Suspiré y me apresure a ir a mi habitación, dándome tiempo solo de cambiar mi ropa de calle por un pijama. Me metí en la cama, el día de mi boda iba a ser un día muy pesado. Alice no me iba a dejar tranquila, con sus manos moviéndose por cada parte de mi cuerpo para que me vea perfecta. Sonreí al recordar a mi pequeña cuñada/amiga diablillo, a pesar de todo la amaba. _

_Me entregue a los brazos de Morfeo, que inmediatamente me llevaron al mundo de los sueños. _

_Me despertaron las hermosas campanillas de las primeras notas de la canción Northern Lights que la tenia como tono de mi celular. Mire el reloj y no podía imaginarme quien seria a esa hora; era cerca la media noche. _

—_Si, diga _—_contesté aun con la voz patosa_

—_Bella _—_dijo la otra persona muy asustada_

—_Que pasa Alice —la reconocí de inmediato_

—_Bella, es Edward. —Escuche como tomaba una gran bocanada de aire. Las palabras no me salían imaginándome lo peor. Espere impaciente a que continuara, cada segundo que pasaba se me hacia eterno —Sufrió un accidente, el carro de Emmet se volcó y… y… y…. —se trabo_

— _¡Que pasó, habla ya Alice! _

—_Emmet y Jass están fuera de peligro, pero… Edward está muy mal; solo quiere verte, es lo único que ha pedido. —Me congelé en mi sitió. Mi mente no podía procesar absolutamente nada_

—_Ya voy para allá. _—_Logre susurrar antes de colgar. Mi corazón, después de detenerse por un instante salto desbocado. Mi cerebro, aún estaba en shok._

_No sé cómo llegue a su lado; solo fui consiente de cuando lo mire tendido en el camastro, golpeado y magullado en la cara, y el resto del cuerpo con vendas por todas partes, su frente estaba cubierta por gazas empapadas en sangre. _

—_Mi Amor… Mi Amor ya estoy aquí ¿Me escuchas? _—_Le dije en susurros desesperados al oído._

—_B-B-Bella —pronuncio con esfuerzo, casi sin aliento, tratando de abrir los ojos con dificultad. Quería darle mi aliento, darle mis ojos, mi fuerza, mi alma de ser necesario._

—_Si Corazón, aquí estoy contigo. Pero no te esfuerces, no abras tus ojitos y descansa. —Seguí acariciando su rostro, delineando cada línea de su faz con delicadeza —Aquí me tienes, no me iré hasta que te recuperes. —No pude evitar derramar una lágrima de desespero. Me sentía tan impotente._

—_N-No llores C-C-Cielo, no lo hagas, est-t-t-taré bien lo prometo; —sonrió con tristeza _—_tal vez no aquí, p-p-pero estaré bien._

—_No digas eso, no lo digas y ni siquiera lo pienses. No me puedes dejar, no sé qué haría sin ti, no me dejes._

—_P-Prométeme u-u-una c-c-cosa —mire como intentaba alzar la mano para tocarme y no podía. Tome su mano y acune mi rostro en ella después de besarla_

—_Lo que quieras _

—_P-P-Promete que vas a enc-c-contrar a a-a-alguien que te ha-haga feliz_

— _¡¿Qué?! _—_Casi grité _—T_ú me haces feliz, ya te encontré. Tú eres mi felicidad, no necesito más, a nadie más… solo tú_

—_Prométemelo _—_en ese momento no me iba a poner a discutir_

—_Te lo prometo, pero no voy a tener que hacerlo porque vas a estar conmigo siempre _—_besé cuidadosamente cada herida de su frente sin impórtame mi aversión a la sangre _—_ya verás, vamos a…_

—_Te amo —susurro de pronto _—_más que a mi propia vida. —No titubeo un solo instante._

_El holter al que estaba conectada mi vida, en el sentido más literal de la palabra, emitió para siempre un solo pitido continuo. En esa línea se fue hasta la más mínima parte de mi corazón, esa línea partió mi alma en pedazos incontables._

—_Mi Amor, _—_Moví su cuerpo inerte _—_Mi Amor despiértate, tenemos que casarnos. —Bese con delicadeza cada una de sus mejillas, llenas de magulladuras. Sentí una fuerte presión en mi alma que no me impedía derramar lagrimas, un fuerte letargo golpeó mi pecho —Vamos Corazón, levántate que se nos hace tarde y aun tienes que colocarte tu esmoquin. El sacerdote nos está esperando, ¡Despierta Vida!, despierta, deja de ser perezoso —reí bajito, una risa temblorosa mientras tomaba sus manos entre las mías, aún cálidas; entrelace nuestros dedos fijándome con adoración en las argolla de compromiso que llevaba en mi dedo índice. El día que me lo dio fue el día más feliz de mi existencia. _

_Mire a mi alrededor y la habitación se había llenado de gente, médicos, enfermeras y nuestros familiares que me miraban con dolor, no sabia que sucedía, estaba perdida._

—_Casrlisle, necesito que le digan al sacerdote que nos retrasaremos un poco —pedí al padre de mi Edward, mire a todos con confusión _—_ ¿Que pasa? —Removí un poco más el cuerpo de Edward _—_ ¿Porque no despierta? ¡Demonios Edward! _—_Me enfurecí _—D_espierta maldita sea, me prometiste que estarías ahí, esperándome ¡Despierta! No me dejes por favor… no me dejes._

—_Te estará esperando Bella. _—_Dijo Esme bañada en llanto, me alejó del cuerpo sin vida de su hijo y me envolvió maternalmente en sus brazos. Mis ojos no podían despegarse de él. —Mi hijo te estará esperando, como siempre lo hiso desde antes de conocerte; pero ahora, desde otro lugar._

_Fin flash back_

—Edward, ya pasaron 20 malditos y tormentosos años, y aún no encuentro a nadie que ocupe tu lugar. Así me lo hayas pedido, no he vuelto a encontrar a nadie que me haga feliz como tú me hiciste. Amor, ya no soporto más, llévame por favor, llévame. —Supliqué entre gritos y lagrimas desgarradoras ante su tumba. Pero solo silencio era lo que recibía, el viento soplaba con fuerza por entre los arboles y yo solo quería escuchar su voz.

Me alejé corriendo, no podía soportar vivir un día más sin mi vida, sin mi alma. Edward se convirtió en mi universo desde que lo conocí, llego a mi mundo para llenarlo de luz, vida y color, y ya no tenía nada, ni siquiera aliento. Detuve mis pasos y me gire con deliberación.

—Escúchame bien Edward, si no me llevas, yo me reuniré contigo; no importa donde estés te buscare por siempre si es posible. —Grite desde la puerta del cementerio, con mi mirada fija en la lapida de mármol en la que rezaba su nombre y bajo la cual estaban sus restos. —Solo quiero volver a tenerte conmigo. —Susurre finalmente.

Mi cuerpo, aunque agotado por el dolor aguanto sorprendentemente la carrera de un kilometro hasta el acantilado. Me lance sin pensar en nada más que volverlo a ver. Aunque no creí nunca en un mundo después de la muerte, una pequeña llama de esperanza surgió en mi pecho, quería que existiera. Me lancé al profundo mar que era un recordatorio más de sus profundos ojos, me fundí en la profundidad de su mirada. Las olas me abrazaban y de forma cálida me llevaban con ellas al inmenso paraíso.

.

.

.

No se cuanto tiempo pasó. Sentía una profunda paz en el ambiente, pero estaba convencida que en mi alma no la habría hasta que no lo encontrara.

No tuve que caminar mucho, solo unos cuantos metros para encontrarme con un arco hecho de las más hermosas flores, unas flores que en mi vida había mirado. Bajo ese arco estaba el, tan sonriente y joven como lo recordaba, con su cabello alborotado y perfecto, su sonrisa espectacular y sus ojos divinos.

—Mi dulce Bella. —Su voz era aun mas musical de lo que mi mente podía recordar. Sus palabras le devolvieron el aliento a mi alma. —Aquí estoy, esperándote; no pienses que te he olvidado, en mi corazón siempre estuviste. Estas aquí —colocó su mano en el pecho —tatuada para siempre en el.

Me acerque y lo abrace, queriendo convencerme de que era cierto. Estaba junto a él, al fin después de tanto tiempo. Me envolvió con sus fuertes y protectores brazos, mientras acaricia mi espalda con sus manos.

—Tantas veces te soñé, que ahora temo a despertar; tantas veces te mire, te sentí aquí junto a mí que temo que seas solo una ilusión. —Acaricié todo su cuerpo. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y besé en donde podía, cada parte de él hasta llegar a sus labios donde solté un suave y profundo suspiro.

—No mi cielo, aquí estoy —con una mano aun en mi cintura me apretó mas contra el, y con la otra hizo suaves caricia en mi mejilla, paso su pulgar por el contorno de mi labio inferior donde dejo un casto beso. — Bella, no comparto lo que hiciste, pero te entiendo.

—Perdóname Edward, perdóname pero créeme… lo intente, intente volver a ser feliz pero ya no podía. Me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho antes.

—Lo se, yo tampoco podía estar tranquilo me sentía tan solo sin ti, Cariño. —Me atrajo contra su pecho, acunándome. Beso mi cabeza y suspiro —Pero ahora, la paz está con nosotros; nuestro corazón a encontrado su centro en la eternidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: Esta historia la edite un poquito, bueno, MUCHO jeje y creo que quedo mejor :D espero la hayan disfrutado. Aprovecho para agradecer sus Reviews, favoritos, alertas ^^ de verdad ¡GRACIAS!<strong>

**Beijos**

**Merce**


End file.
